Total Drama Island: Battle Of the Bands
by kimmybri15
Summary: This is my version of what would happen to the campers if they did a battle of the bands challenge.DuncanXCourtney TrentXGwen BridgetteXGeoff and more pairs. Please read cause I suck at summaries.
1. The Start of the Day

A/N: This was just a story I thought of when I was listening to music today. I might be really short though.

Total Drama Island: Battle of the Bands Challenge

Theme Song

Its morning and everyone is sleeping in their cabins. Chris flies over them in the helicopter, waking everybody up. Chris starts talking through a bullhorn.

**Chris:** Rise and shine everybody. Get dressed and meet me for breakfast in thirty minutes.

**Leshawna:** Come on can't a girl get some decent sleep for one night at this camp?

**Chris**: Uh, no

**Thirty Minutes Later **

Owen is passed out on the floor after eating most of the food in the refrigerator. Heather walks right on top of him. She steps on his stomach and he throws up going directly to Heather. Beth pushes Heather out of the way. Beth gets covered in puke.

**Heather:** You are such a klutz. Why did u push me. You are never to touch me, got it.

**Beth:** Yes, Heather, I'm going to clean off now.

Beth grunts and storms out of the room.

__

_**Confession Cam**_

_**Beth:**__**Who does Heather think she is? She is always bossing me around, and I am starting to get tired of it.**_

Chris comes in the room, looks at Owen, steps on him, and walks away.

**Chris:** Today, campers, due to a request by our viewing audience, we will have a battle of the bands competition.

Gwen looks down at the floor, while everyone else is excited. Owen half way sits up to hear the news.

**Owen:** Whoo – hoo, Bring it on.

Chris: The screaming gophers and the killer bass will have a battle of the bands show tonight. Now you guys will have to pick five people to play and three people to do lights.

_**Confession cam**_

_**Gwen: I hate singing. When I was little, I was going to sing , but I saw all those people and fainted. I woke up two days later.**_

_**Courtney: Once, I sung in a play. I was Mary in Mary had a Little Lamb. I also sung the Polly Wally Doodle in a play. Good times.**_

Auditions for Killer Bass have begun and DJ is up first. He starts to sing.

**End of First Chapter**

**A/N: I was going to keep writing for a four page chapter; but I want to save the auditions for the next chapter. Please review my story so I will continue it.**


	2. Author's Note

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who received this story. This was like the most story alerts I've ever gotten on a story. So everyone who read and reviewed, rocks. I'm going to keep writing it. This chapter is going to have two parts to it. I hope you like it. I was wondering if anyone would like to help me decide the songs for the campers to sing. If you don't want some campers to sing, tell me. Like if you don't want DJ to sing, just tell me. You can give me a list of who you want to sing. If you want to hear Heather sing and bomb the auditions? Just send me a review. I already have one awesome suggestion. I'm sorry that I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter. **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island or any of the characters. ** Anyway thanks for reading. As soon as I get some suggestions I'll post the 2nd chapter.

creativecutie11


	3. Killer Bass Auditions Part 1

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I'm sorry I couldn't use everyone's songs. Some people have up to 3 songs so your song might still appear in the story. Keep reading and reviewing.

Total Drama Island: Battle of the Band

Chapter 2

DJ steps up to the mic to sing. His palms were growing sweaty; and he was starting to see double. The room was spinning. Then his throat was dry. As the music started playing…….he fainted.

**Confession Cam **

"**I just couldn't do it," said DJ. "I got a case of major stage fright." "There were so many eyes watching me," he continued. "Besides, I could just work the lights, sigh.**

"That was really funny," said Harold. "The dude just passed out on the stage."

"I hope I don't pass out," said Geoff. "I wonder whose next?"

"I bet it will be Courtney."

"No, it will be Katie and Sadie."

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Sure, I'll give you 20 bucks if it isn't Katie and Sadie going next."

"Deal"

Chris walked up to the mic and said, "Next up, is Duncan."

"Crap," said Geoff as he handed Harold the money.

A few minutes later, Duncan appeared on stage. Apparently, he played the guitar just like Trent. Duncan used an electric guitar. His electric guitar was green and black with skulls all over. He sat on the chair on stage; and he hooked up his instrument. He did a quick check to see if it would work fine. Next out of the 

speakers, music blasted while Duncan played the guitar parts and sung to _"Animal I Have Become" _by Three Days Grace.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

At the end everyone was clapping. They had found a guitar player and one, of possibly two, lead singers.

Chris just said, "Duncan, I had no idea you rock like that. That was awesome, bro." Chef even nodded his head. It was final. Duncan was in the band.

As Duncan stepped off stage, Courtney looked at him with a tear in the corner of her eye. I understand how you feel," she said. "You'll be able to get through this with some help."

"What are you saying, Princess," said Duncan. "I don't need any help."

"That song was a cry for help," she said.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't."

'We will continue this later. I have to get on stage now, I'm next."

"Whatever, Princess"

Then Chris's voice cut off their conversation. Chris called for Courtney to be next. As soon as Courtney got on stage and was ready. The music started playing _"Bad Boy"_ by Cascada.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand__  
__That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  


_Now I'll show you how to go on_

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Everyone was shocked that Courtney didn't sing some lame preppy song. Chris was the first one to speak. He said "You're in. That was awesome." Then everyone started clapping. Courtney blushed and then left to find Duncan.

She found him sitting at the dock of shame. He heard her footsteps and said "That wasn't bad for a CIT." "Thanks, you rocked yourself," she replied as she took a seat beside him. "So about that cry for help," she continued. "If you needed some help, You could have said something."

"It wasn't a cry for help or any pity you have."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't."

They continued arguing for a few minutes. After, there was silence. Duncan broke the silence by saying "Can we just get back to the auditions, now?"

**Confession Cam **

"**Sometimes I just don't get Princess" said Duncan. "She thinks too much. If I said it was a cry for help she might find out about my childhood." Then he started laughing, like that would happen.**

"**Duncan needed some serious help," said Courtney. "If I didn't step in, he would end up in prison, not juvenile."**

When they got back Bridgette was singing "That's How You Know" by Demi Lovato. Geoff was blushing the song was for him. He really needed some love advice.

How does she know that you love her  
How do you show her you love her  


How does she know that you really  
really truly love her

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say

How do I know he loves me  
How do I know he's mine  
Does he leave a little note to tell  
you you are on his mind  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray  
He'll find a new way to show you  
A little bit everyday  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love

Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know that your love is true

How do you know he loves you  
How do you know he's yours  
Does he take you out dancing just  
so he can hold you close  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you  
He'll find his own way to tell you  
With the little things he'll do  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love  
He's your love

How does she know that you love her  
How do you show her you love her  
How does she know that you really  
really truly love her  
That's how you know it's true

Because he'll wear your favorite color  
just so he can match your eyes  
Set a private picnic by the fire glow, oh oh  
His heart will be your's forever  
Something everyday will show  
That's how you know  


That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love

Bridgette was in the band, too. After her audition, she went back to her bunk there was a note under her pillow.

**Confession Cam **

"**I knew he would take the hint," said Bridgette. "That was so sweet of him."**

A/N: My hands hurt from typing so I'm gonna stop here. A big thanks to cherrybomb10295,randomhottiexoxo, alienphantom, and Quartzy and Sue. Thanks for your awesome ideas. The next chapter will be part 2 of the killer bass auditions. I will still take your ideas.


End file.
